Fishing
by Unofficial Schwarz
Summary: Shonen-ai. Chichiri thinks about Tasuki while fishing and vice versa no da. Sorry I took so long to finish it no da! (finished)
1. Chapter 1: Chichiri

Fishing

By: Nagi

Rating: G (gaspeth!)

Pairing: Chichiri/Tasuki

Notes: Chichiri's POV. Shonen-ai (if you hadn't already guessed from the fact that the couple is Tasuki and Chichiri), short. Just a little something that popped into my head backstage during a play performance no da. Hope ya like!

~~~~~~

Fishing, I've found, is a very peaceful pass-time. It provides time to relax and to think. That's pretty much why I like it. If I have a problem that needs solving or stress is getting to me, all I have to do is get out my rod and everything just seems to fall into place.

I've been fishing a lot lately. Since I've started traveling with Tasuki. Having a companion on your journey with you is so much different than traveling alone. Not that it's not enjoyable. I think I like it better with a little company now that I've tried it. But sometimes it's a little difficult with someone else there with me. Especially Tasuki. He's very loud so I fish to find quiet. That bandit is always full of energy, even though he complains about getting tired and wanting breaks, so I fish to rest. But I mostly fish to think, lately. I think about Tasuki. A lot. Even when I'm not fishing, but I fish so that he doesn't eventually notice that I'm thinking about him. He's too beautiful for his own good. Unconscientiously of course, but I noticed. So do the people in the villages we pass through. I've often seen the young girls stare at him, giggling. Sometimes the boys, as well. I know Tasuki says he doesn't like girls but I've never really seen him attracted to guys, either. I mean, he hasn't had a relationship with anyone, be it guy or girl, since he started traveling with me. I've thought about that often enough while fishing. I think that him traveling with me may be preventing him from doing the things that he would like to do. Maybe I should continue on my wanderings alone for a change. I've thought about doing that a lot, but as soon as I resolve to leave him, I see him smile at me and look so happy as we're walking that I can't go through with it. I would give anything if we could just travel like this, forever.

Well, maybe not exactly like this. Something tells me that I won't be able to hide the fact that I'm attracted to him forever. I'll have to tell Tasuki eventually, but I don't want to loose this friendship so it can wait for a while. But there's also the problem that I almost WANT him to find out that I... like him. I'm sure he doesn't hate me right now, that doesn't mean he won't after he discovers my feelings, but I don't really think he likes me in that way. Come to think of it, if we hadn't have been Suzaku shichiseishi, allies, and (probably most importantly) the only two surviving ones, Tasuki probably wouldn't have even looked my way for a friendship. That's a depressing thought. In any case, he's my friend now and I shouldn't be looking this gift horse in the mouth. I really shouldn't be wanting anything more than friendship from him, he's given me so much already. I guess that the most I can do right now is be happy that he hasn't left me yet, and bring home these fish for dinner.

~End~

Rather an abrupt ending no da. I can't decide if I should continue this fic or not firstly cause it's so short and second cause Chichiri ended up being kinda sad at the end and I don't like making my bishi's sad no da. ;_; Maybe if I continue it, I could write a Tasuki POV one next no da. Comments? Opinions? Then review! ^-^ Or e-mail me, I've put my e-mail address in the biography now no da. Thanks for reading!

~Nagi


	2. Chapter 2: Tasuki

Fishing part 2

By: Nagi

Rating: G

Pairing: Chichiri/Tasuki

Notes: Tasuki's POV this time no da. Short again no da. ^_^;;;; I'm not really used to writing long fics.. sorry! But this fic should go about one more chapter no da. On to the fic-ness! ^-^

~~~~~~~

Why the hell does Chichiri always fish?!

It seems like he's always fishing. I figure that all our time is either spent walking or fishing.... or sleeping. Fishing has GOT to be the most boring sport in history! But seriously, what kind of guy would rather fish than drink or flirt with girls or something. Not that I flirt with girls either, but Chichiri ain't gay. At least, I don't think he is. I haven't seen his with either gender, but I suppose that's cause he's a monk and they're not really supposed to be with other people. In an intimate way. But now I'm totally off subject! Somehow, whenever I start thinking about Chichiri, I end up thinking about stuff like that. Damn, gotta get back on track.

Maybe he fishes cause that's the only interesting thing that monks are allowed to do. That's a pretty boring life style! I'm so glad I'm not a monk! No booze, no sex, no stealing... I'm like the opposite of a monk. I wonder why Chichiri hangs out with me cause it sure ain't cause we do the same things! I'm the loud mouth, always gettin' attention while he just smiles and blends into the backdrop. Or at least he thinks he does. He's certainly gotten his share of interested stares! He's damn hot even with his mask on. Without it, he's the best damn lookin' thing that ever walked the earth! That scar of his doesn't take away from his good looks like he thinks it does. No one ever thought that. On the contrary, most people probably find the MASK kinda weird lookin'. Gah! Yet again, I'm getting lost in the thoughts!

I wonder what Chichiri would think if he knew that I thought of him this way. Knowing him, he probably wouldn't hold it against me, but things wouldn't be like they were before. And that's why I won't tell him. This friendship means too much to me. Call me a coward, but this is one thing I don't want to gamble on.

Hmm, we're stopping by a lake for the night. And, predictably, out comes the fishing gear. That seems like a nice relaxing thing to do. Let ya forget troubles for a while. Especially if you're focused on something other than the beautiful man you're walkin' with and pay attention to catchin' a fish. Maybe I'll join ya, Chichiri...

~TBC~

Next chapter'll be Omniscient POV no da. I don't know what happened, but all the people that reviewed the last chapter don't show up on the review page no da! So I don't know exactly who to thank no da! But thank you for reviewing! Your guy's support is what keeps me from throwing all these stories in the trash no da! Thanks again! And if you review this part, I'll save the e-mails and acknowledge you next chapter no da! I promise!

~Nagi


	3. Chapter 3: Together

Fishing Part 3

By: Nagi

Rating: PG

Pairing: Chichiri/Tasuki

Notes: The POV kinda changes perspective every once in a while no da. And it gets really REALLY sappy at the end... you know... mushy, raburabu, gagcoughhack-type sappy no da. I'm sorry! I just couldn't help it no da! I know that I've kinda gone over the topic of Chichiri and his mask and Tasuki before in my other fic called Paint Brush but I thought that Tasuki would think about it in this scenario as well, during the middle of his Chichiri-pondering no da. ^-^ Also, I'm sorry for making Chichiri so self conscious, but I think that the poor monk has mega-low self esteem, stemming from the scar across his eye. I think that Chichiri must be very embarrassed by it no da *ducks thrown objects* I'm not saying I don't like his scar no da! I love it! But all the same... if he was okay with it, why would he wear the mask no da?

// means thoughts

~~~~~~~~~

A beautiful cool, blue lake rimmed by gorgeous birch trees with grass that went right up to the edge of the water then dropped off into a little mini cliff, during the time of day when you can tell that sunset is just a breath away. It was the ideal fishing spot. Even Tasuki, who wasn't the greatest of fisherman at the best of times, wanted to get out a rod, sit down by his best friend, and try his luck.... Or maybe he just wanted to be by Chichiri. In either case, the fiery bandit found himself settling down, admittedly a little further away from the water's edge than his friend, and staring out into the clear pool at the little tiny fish swimming right up near the little ledge. A comfortable silence was over the pair that Tasuki wasn't quite willing to break yet. He looked over at the monk looking at the water. Chichiri was smiling serenely as he sat patiently waiting for a fish to bite... at least Tasuki thought he was smiling. Chichiri was, after all, wearing his smiling mask. Tasuki really wished he wouldn't do that. Sure he had a scar but that wasn't reason enough to hide that breathtaking face from everyone. Starting slightly, Tasuki realized that Chichiri was staring back at him. His cute mask held a slightly confused, inquiring look.

"Nani no da?"

Tasuki blushed ever so slightly," I was just kinda wondering why you're wearing your mask right now," /Damn! That was tactful, ya baka!/ "I mean, it's just me here so it's not like anyone's gonna make fun of your scar, right?"

Feeling that he had just made the situation even worse by explaining himself, Tasuki turned away, fully expecting Chichiri not to answer him.

~~~~

Chichiri felt the usual calm spread over him as he sat down and cast his line into the still pond. He was in his element. The monk was an unusually lucky fisher. Sometimes he wondered if it was just another one of his special powers granted to him by Suzaku. As he started to relax, his best friend came up next to him and sat down. Unperturbed, Chichiri just remained still and staring towards the lake. At least, he seemed like he was staring at the lake. Out of the corner of his eye, he was actually watching his bandit friend. Because his mask was magical, you couldn't see where his eyes were pointed if you were looking at it from the outside so Chichiri knew he wouldn't get caught staring. To his surprise, however, Tasuki seemed to be staring at his as well. The monk turned to his friend, thinking that Tasuki wanted his attention for something.

"Nani no da?"

"I was just kinda wondering why you're wearing your mask right now. I mean, it's just me here so it's not like anyone's gonna make fun of your scar, right?"

To say that Chichiri felt a little uncomfortable was true, but he also felt a little ashamed that he couldn't be more open with his best, and only, friend. Slowly he took off his mask and smiled a little abashedly at Tasuki.

"Sorry no da. I-I guess I'm just kind of used to wearing it no da. As well as the fact that I don't think anyone would really _want_ to see me with my mask off no da."

"What the hell do you mean no one would want to see me with my mask off no da'?!?!" Tasuki was totally perplexed at the idea that anyone could not find the monk attractive, no matter what their sexual orientation. Was Chichiri trying to kid himself?

Said monk blushed and looked even more troubled. He turned his head away from Tasuki and murmured very low and quiet, and in his real voice," I know what I look like Tasuki, and I don't need you to try to assure me that it looks fine' or it's hardly even noticeable' because I can guess what people really think of the way I look... no da."

Tasuki gaped at his friend. How could he not see that he looked stunning even with the scar? How could he not see that people glanced appreciatively his way and that Tasuki himself was in love his him? "But it really isn't-"

"It's okay no da!" Chichiri half smiled, resignedly "I got over it no da. And I'm certainly not complaining about other people's opinions no da."

"Haven't you noticed at all?"

Chichiri seemed startled again," Noticed what no da?"

Tasuki shook his head slightly, like he was trying to get some thought out of his head," That when we pass through towns, you get just as much attention as me."

Chichiri looked sad and pained again. He had seen a few people look at him but he never thought it was so many. Was he that horrible to look at? "They're just afraid of the scar no da," Chichiri shrugged again," I guess I should wear my mask more often no da."

Tasuki nearly face-vaulted. Instead he just sighed," That's not what I meant at all! I mean that they find you just as handsome, if not more-so, than me!" 

/There! If he doesn't realize now, than he's much more naive than I thought!/

Chichiri now looked shocked and as though he didn't quite believe him. He had a kind of guarded expression like he thought Tasuki at any moment was going to say Ha! Just kiddin'!'.

But he didn't. In fact, he looked so serious and intent that it was a little unnerving. Feeling that the need to assure Chichiri that he wasn't ugly and frightening outweighed his fear of exposing his feelings, Tasuki reached out and embraced the monk gently.

Being a monk, Chichiri had had very minimal loving physical contact, not to mention that fact that he was very taken with the bandit hugging him and that said bandit had just prior to the hug told him that he was handsome. These combined caused Chichiri to blush bright red for all the world to see, being that he had taken off his protective mask.

Tasuki lowered his hand to tilt Chichiri's head back a little. Seeing the slightly scared look on his face, the bandit smiled reassuringly and leaned down to brush his lips across the monk's.

/Ecstasy!/ Was Chichiri's first thought as Tasuki's mouth met his. /Nani?!?/ was the second. He didn't even notice, so lost in the kiss was he, that his fishing rod was pulled out of his hands by a fish biting the lure when Tasuki had started kissing him.

Breaking away as much for breath as need to get some self-control, Chichiri stared at the bandit, searching his eyes for a reason for his actions... wait! There had been a reason! Hadn't Tasuki just said that he thought he was handsome? Did that mean he felt the same way that Chichiri felt about him?!?

Feeling that he should break the silence first, Chichiri looked down and away from Tasuki's soulful eyes," T-Tasuki...?"

Tasuki smiled softly and encouragingly at the usually calm monk, seeing as Chichiri was the one needing the compassionate friend to help him understand what was going on, rather than himself. He held onto the monk firmly, but not so hard so that the monk couldn't pull away if he needed, or wanted, to, just enough so that Chichiri knew he was there for him and ready to listen and help.

Clearing his throat a little and blushing harder, he struggled to finish what he started to say," Tasuki.. I ... umm... I," Chichiri ducked his head even lower so that his bright blue bangs almost touched Tasuki's neck and whispered the very last part," ...I love you...."

Tasuki was so happy he didn't even feel as though he was on earth anymore! It was all he could do to not stand up and do the happy-bandit-dance! Eyes glowing bright in the, now setting, sun, Tasuki raised Chichiri's head once more to look him straight in the eye," I love you too, Chichiri..."

Tasuki bent his head slightly for a better angle and, once more, the two new-found lovers kissed, sealing the pact that bound their hearts, minds, bodies, and souls together forever and through all eternity....

~End~

^_^;;;;;;;;;; Oops! Sorry for the sap but when I reread my fic (which I hardly ever do cause I usually take one look at it and say "this is crap!' and throw it away) I didn't have the heart to change it no da. ^_^;;; Well... I think this turned out rather well no da! ^-^ Comments? Opinions? I'm sure you have them, so why not review no da? ^-^ But If you don't want to, don't feel obligated cause I'll keep writing this stuff even if you don't... it's just nice to know that there are people out there who read this no da! ^-^

Also, special extra thanks to :

Xellas M

Kitsuna-Ri

Flighting dreams

SiriousB1

Moonraven

Verie/Brad

Kouryou Sanomi

For reviewing this fic no da! ^-^ If I forgot anyone, I'm sorry but I think ff.net was being weird during the process of this fic no da. Thanks again to everyone who reads any of my fics no da! ^-^

~Nagi


End file.
